


Gravedigger's Delight

by blue_pointer



Series: A Glorious Retelling [25]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Arcane texting, Bubble Bath, Don't copy to another site, Episode: c01e049 A Name is Earned, Eventual Smut, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Gilmore x Vax'ildan, M/M, Oranges, Possessive Behavior, Propositions, Sexual Frustration, Surprise Sex, Texting, Vax'ildan x Gilmore, Vaxmore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:48:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27142004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_pointer/pseuds/blue_pointer
Summary: Finished cleaning up the gore after killing a camp full of orcs, Vax hits the showers. And thanks to Kima's heals, Gilmore has a surprise.
Relationships: Shaun Gilmore/Vax'ildan
Series: A Glorious Retelling [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975831
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Gravedigger's Delight

It was a grim business, interring all those remains. The orcs Vax cared less about, but what had been left of the humans had been almost too much to bear. Still, someone had to give the dead the respect they deserved. Tonight, that someone was Vax. Was he annoyed no one had stayed behind to help him? A little. But Kiki and Pike were tending to the captives, and Vex and Scanlan had flown up the mountain to scout ahead. It wasn’t as though they were just sitting around doing nothing while he worked _._ Besides, Vax preferred to be alone. It gave him time to think. 

When he was finished, he waited outside the mansion door for his sister to return. He wasn’t worried, he just wouldn’t be able to sleep until he knew she was back safe and sound. And then she was. Vax dodged an owl poo from Scanlan and helped his sister dismount from the broom. “Tomorrow’s going to be interesting,” was all she would say about it, and Vax was content to wait to find out more.

Covered in melted snow and freezing mud, Vax found the baths first before bed. The in ground tub was the size of a pool, the water decadently hot, and Vax relaxed in a mountain of soap bubbles, letting his eyes close. Once he was comfortable, his dark thoughts ebbed, and Vax’ildan’s fancy lightly turned to thoughts of love. There was someone he wished could be here enjoying this bath with him. Vax reached for his cloak and drew out the parchment. 

“Gilmore...you can check the orcs off the list.”

_You sound different. What’s wrong?_

Vax wasn’t sure why he was surprised. This was Gilmore, after all; he always knew. “It’s just...they did a lot of damage before we found them.” He rested his chin on his arms, which were folded on the edge of the enormous sunken tub. 

_I’m sorry, my love. But you’ve stopped them now._

“Yeah. And there were some captives still alive. We’ll send them back to the rest of their people at the Foramere Basin camp tomorrow.” 

_My champion._

Vax smiled a little. “That was supposed to be a joke.”

_Was it?_

“A little.”

_That water looks delightful. As a rule, Scanlan’s taste is questionable, but I think this is one design I can approve of._

“It feels even better than it looks.” Vax arched his back until the round globes of his behind just peeked out of the water.

_Tease._

“How are you feeling?” 

_Now ask me what you really mean._

“Could I tumble you in this water any time soon?”

_I love your imagination._

“That sounds like a no.” Vax sank back into the water.

_Come home and see._

Vax thought about it for a moment. “I guess we could ask Scanlan to open the mansion door from the castle…”

_I don’t particularly fancy giving Scanlan a show. Do you?_

“No.” Vax thought about it for a second. “I think I’d have to kick his arse.”

_How delightfully possessive that sounds._

“Don’t make me hoard you again.” Vax worried his lower lip with his teeth, wishing he could do more to Gilmore than words.

_I’d like nothing more._

“Fuck!” Once again, Vax found himself alone with a painful erection. “Why aren’t you here?” he whined.

_I’m doing my best, love._

Vax whimpered, leaning his back against the tub. “I know, I know.”

_Just one more quest._

“One more,” he repeated, slowly sliding his hands down under the water. 

_Are you still listening, you awful thing?_

“Mm. It would be nice if I could hear your voice.”

_...I may have a solution for that._

“Really?” Vax paused. “Right now?” 

_Perhaps you should go to your room and see._

Vax all but leapt out of the bath, hurriedly shoving his armor away and running down the hall in just a towel. He passed several of the ghostly servants, who turned to watch him, idly curious. Once in his room, Vax slammed the door shut and glanced around for anything new in the room that might be a gift from Gilmore. “Can you at least give me a hint?” he asked, glancing down at the parchment. 

_Well...I’m not sure there’s a hint I could give that wouldn’t spoil it._

There was a burst of purple arcane energy that momentarily blinded Vax. When his vision cleared, a most desired form lay supine on the large, round bed. Gilmore’s smile held secrets, and his beautiful dark eyes beckoned. Vax didn’t so much leap across the room as fly. Best of all, Gilmore wore not a stitch of clothing. “Is it my birthday?” Vax asked, climbing immediately on top of him. 

Gilmore laughed, fully, for the first time since they’d found him in Emon. Glancing down, Vax saw his wound was nearly scarred over now. He traced the thick scar tissue with his finger, gently. “I love to hear you laugh,” Vax murmured. “Like you don’t have a care in the world.” 

“Now you know that’s not true,” Gilmore said, rolling him over so that they lay facing one another on the mattress. 

“Because I make you worry?” Vax brushed fingers over the curve of Gilmore’s shoulder, almost reverently.

“Something like that.” Vax kissed him; he couldn’t wait any longer. The kiss was soft, teasing at first, just to feel Gilmore’s full lips against his own once more. And then Vax went in with his tongue, pushing Gilmore back on the bed, forcefully. “Is that how it’s to be?” Gilmore asked, smiling up at Vax when they finally came up for air. 

“Maybe,” Vax said, glancing around for any signs that Scanlan was watching. 

“Oh, the surveillance spells?” Gilmore said, casually. “I disabled those.”

Vax leaned against him, smiling. “I’m in love with the smartest man in the world.”

“Oh?” Gilmore teased, playing with his hair. “Is he here, too?” 

“Shut up, you,” Vax grinned, pinning him to the mattress. “I have a promise to keep.” 

“Yes you do.” They wrestled playfully for position, which Vax found was a type of foreplay that did a lot for him. Finally, they reached a truce. Vax was eager to learn everything Gilmore had to teach him, and Gilmore had enough experience for both of them to get their way. The only snag came when Vax began to reach for a bedside drawer, telling Gilmore he thought there was lube inside. “If you honestly think I’m going to put any concoction created by Scanlan’s sick imagination on my bare--”

“Okay, okay! I’m sorry.” Vax quickly withdrew and resumed the position.

“You will be,” Gilmore purred, showing Vax one of his own solutions to the problem at hand. If the rooms were not soundproof, breakfast tomorrow morning was going to be very awkward, Vax thought, idly, having no intention of stopping or making less noise any time soon. 

Eventually things did quiet down, though, and Vax lay very happily in Gilmore’s arms. “I’m so glad you came,” he whispered. 

“Which time?” Gilmore teased, pressing a kiss to his neck. 

Vax was almost too tired to laugh. “You know what I mean, you glorious bastard.”

“There’s nowhere I’d rather be,” Gilmore whispered, holding him close and kissing Vax on the temple. 

“I don’t know what I ever did to deserve you,” Vax said, eyes closing of their own accord. “But whatever it was, I’m glad I did.”

Gilmore shushed him, stroking Vax’s hair and back, and whispering sweet nothings until he drifted off into a deep, dreamless sleep.


End file.
